


Considering Our History Together

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Iruka have the same friends. Their friends know that they both hate this fact, and each other,  but suddenly? That seems to be changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considering Our History Together

The first rule about Kakashi and Iruka, was that one must _never_ talk about Kakashi in Iruka's presence and vice-versa. This was something _everyone_ in Konoha knew. The two of them started out at each other's throats as wee shinobi-spawn (and really, most people's estimation of Iruka was fairly divided after that last huge fight in the mud just outside the main gates, when they had been returning from a mission. Yes, the mission had been complete and technically Kakashi hadn't been the captain anymore. And Kakashi's remark had been exceedingly insulting, but maybe Iruka shouldn't have reacted _so violently_ when Kakashi had already been fairly chakra-drained. Yet others opined that Kakashi had been well aware that Iruka had still been fairly emotionally compromised at that moment; riling him up hadn't been the most advisable action of a designated leader.

The Hokage had been so pissed. Two weeks of suspension with punishment via training with Gai and organizing the Hokage filing system, he claimed, wasn't _nearly_ enough).

These days they were all _grown-up_ and _professional_ and _this is for the good of the village_ and while they didn't break out into sneers when there was even the smallest chance of them crossing paths, the cleverly veiled insults were apparently here forever.

So, there were Ground Rules for Hatake and Umino Interactions, and that was the first one: Don't mention one where the other could hear.

Which was why Raidō nearly fell out of his seat when Iruka loomed out of nowhere at lunch in the second-largest training grounds one day and said, in tones more suited for a brawl than a normal, everyday conversation: "Tell me about Kakashi-sensei."

Genma swallowed his damned senbon, and Yamato had to do some fancy wood-based jutsu to get it out. Anko, for once, had nothing to say. She had a dumbfounded expression on her face. Honestly, Raidō could relate.

"You're not planning to kill him now, are you?" Yamato finally said after he'd saved Genma's life. "Look, he might be the next Hokage, you know. The village needs him."

"Why do you think I'm planning to kill him?" Iruka asked, now seated beside Anko and stealing some food right out of her plate. He had a strange air about him...kind of high-strung and agitated, even though his expression was placid. Even so, he'd even managed to get Anko's chopsticks from out of her limp fingers. "I mean, can't I ask about him?"

"You once scattered all his clothes over the lake," Raidō reminded him. Iruka pursed his lips, as if he really couldn't remember that particular fit of enraged immaturity. "You stacked his furniture on top of the Nidaime's head."

Iruka's expression was now of someone who had never done _anything wrong ever_ in their entire life. Raidō felt a wave of affection for him; he was such an enormous jerk sometimes, but the sweet face and the pretty eyes and the whole chuunin-sensei thing led people to believe that he was made of kittens and rainbows.

"You _hate_ him," Anko finally managed, shaking herself out of her shocked state and reclaiming her chopsticks with many righteous pinches. "I'm not going to be accessory to whatever you plan to do. He's not so bad, you know."

Iruka's lips twisted, as if they were about to curl disdainfully and Raidō could actually see him stop himself. "Okay," he said. "Why isn't he so bad?"

They all stared at him, and then stared at each other. Iruka chewed on a mouthful of rice pilfered from Anko's plate, and stared right back at them.

Slowly, Yamato said, "Well. He's actually really good with children," and frowned when Iruka let out a disbelieving cackle. "He _is_. He might not know how to talk to them--

"--he thinks they're tiny adults," Genma said in a crackly voice and coughed a little. "Which, considering how the village raises us, he's not really that far off--"

"But he looks out for them and he has their best interest at heart," Yamato finished and pursed his lips in that prim fashion of his.

"He can cook really well," Raidō contributed and sighed at the way Iruka rolled his eyes. "Just because he slipped you venom that time you doesn't mean he does it to _everyone_."

"Great breath control," Anko said. "Can eat you out for days. Just the one time," she murmured and gazed dreamily to one side, not noticing Iruka's pilfering little fingers sneaking into her bowl. " _One time_ and never again. I don't get to keep the nice things, I guess."

"Anko, thanks for pimping him out so effectively," Iruka told her before swallowing the entire handful of whatever he'd stolen. "The rest of you? Three out of ten, mostly for effort. Later."

He stood up from their table and strolled off, throwing charming smiles and little waves to the people who called to him when he got to the cobbled road.

"So...do we brace for another prankocalypse?" Yamato wondered and Genma actually shuddered at the thought.

"I don't think so," Raidō answered...but when it came to those two, he wasn't really sure.

\--

Kurenai blocked Gai's strike and then cast a genjutsu to appear as if she had disappeared in a flowing wave of her own dark hair. Gai yodeled in sheer delight and cast around for her. On a blanket some distance away, Mirai sat under the shade of a low bush, watching them with wide eyes in her chubby little face. Kurenai smiled at her, even though she was sure the baby couldn't detect where she was at the moment; then, she swept up out of the tall grass and tried to take down Gai with a roundhouse kick to the legs.

Gai, as fast as ever, flipped out of the way, panting but chortling. Kurenai made to go after him, but at Mirai's excited babbling, she whirled around and blinked at Kakashi holding the baby in the crook of one arm. Mirai, a very easygoing child, leaned back against Kakashi's arm and stuffed a whole dimpled hand in her mouth, still trying to talk around it.

"My friend!" Gai yelled, fairly racing over to where Kakashi sat crosslegged on Mirai's blanket. "You've come to take up my challenge!"

"Nope," Kakashi said, and glanced down as Mirai tried to stand up in his lap, using pockets and loops as handholds. "Just checking if she was practicing the jutsu I taught her."

"She just a little past _one_ , Kakashi," Kurenai reminded him and Kakashi's shoulders twitched in a lazy shrug.

"Never too early to start."

Gai put his hands on his hips and scowled down at him, but it was a very friendly expression, despite the quivering brows. "Well...why are you here, then?"

"I'm collecting information about Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said calmly, keeping his attention on Mirai's efforts. He steadied her with almost imperceptible movements of his hand, large and dangerous and soft against her back.

Kurenai went still all over. "Whatever you're up to," she told him sternly. "Just make sure you tell the Hokage first. At least allow her to mentally prepare herself."

Kakashi waved a careless hand at her. "I'm not up to anything. I know you're friends with him, too...can't imagine _why_ , but you have intel that may be useful to me."

Gai gave Kurenai a helpless stare, to which she responded with an expansive shrug, hands open wide.

"Well." Gai folded his hands across his chest and sighed. "He likes new technology. A lot."

"Yeah, that's true," Kurenai agreed. "He always has the latest type of shuriken, or the best earpiece. His _never_ go fritzy on a mission. He really saves his wages for stuff like that."

"He's good at mechanical things, too," Gai said, now thoughtfully rubbing his jaw with one hand. "He fixed the timepiece my father left me. It's ticking like a charm, now!"

"He sounds as boring as he looks," Kakashi drawled. Then, very gently and very expertly, he tossed Mirai towards Gai. The baby giggled as she described an arc through the warm air; Gai caught her easily and Kurenai turned to scold Kakashi (he kept _doing_ that, and while Gai would never let Mirai fall, _was it necessary?_ ), but he was already gone.

Mirai looked at Gai. Gai smiled at her and then turned a worried look towards Kurenai. Kurenai made a face.

"We're telling the Hokage?" she asked.

"We're telling the Hokage," Gai confirmed.

\--

Iruka ran up the stairs behind Raidō towards Yamato's place. It was Raidō's birthday and all their friends were throwing a surprise party but Raidō already knew, which meant that _someone_ had split the tail of the _bakeneko_ (Iwashi or Kotetsu...not that Iruka was calling any names). When they pushed open the door to Yamato's large apartment, the gathered folks bellowed, "Surprise!"

"Oh, wow!" Raidō said and he was such a horrible, horrible actor.

Izumo turned on Iruka with a scowl. "You told him!" and Iruka twisted his lips in reply. "Yeah, it was probably Kotetsu. Or Iwashi."

"No, it wasn't me!" Iwashi yelled from where he was already sitting at the long, low table. "...okay, it was me."

A chorus of groans went up, and they all playfully shoved at each other as they tried to find a seat. Quite a few of his friends were out on missions, but at least there was Anko, Gai, Kotetsu with Mirai wide awake in his lap and trying to pull a plate to herself, Kurenai...and Kakashi.

Iruka very deliberately did not look in his direction and even more deliberately, tried to sit as far as possible. Yamato had a full table of food and they dug in heartily after giving their thanks.

"Kakashi cooked most of it," Yamato said and sighed when Iruka choked on a mouthful. "It's _fine_ , Iruka."

"Is it?" Iruka glared at him but couldn't look at Kakashi at all. He kept eating though; Kakashi might be a heartless bastard, but he was actually really an expert at making great food. The conversation was comfortable, meandering around mission tales and village gossip, but for some reason Iruka tuned into Kakashi's droning voice.

"...and she was a really beautiful princess, but I guess--"

"Didn't know you were into women, Kakashi," Iruka cut in absently and then bit his lip. He hadn't meant to say that, it just popped out.

"Didn't know I was talking to _you_ , Iruka," Kakashi snapped back and everyone else kind of groaned or began to shift away as if Iruka and Kakashi were on the verge of throwing things. Historically, that _had_ been their modus operandi, but...that had all changed. Hadn't it?

"I know you really love the sound of your own voice," Kakashi was saying icily. "But trust me, I'm not of the same opinion."

"Oooh, burn," Izumo said under his breath and winced as Kurenai elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's not what you said three nights ago," Iruka told him, all hot and hurt and reckless. "Nor the twelve times before that."

The sudden silence was as thick as a tailed beast's chakra. Iruka glanced around at the stunned expressions, cringing internally. Slowly, Kotetsu put his hands over the baby's ears. Mirai, of course, tried to pull them away, her small face filled with disgruntlement.

When Iruka finally chanced a look at Kakashi, he felt an uncomfortably sinking sensation in his stomach. Kakashi's expression was stricken; he was an intensely private person, Iruka _knew_ that. It was just reflex to hit Kakashi where it hurt the most.

That strangely wounded air faded from Kakashi's countenance and Iruka braced himself.

"You kept count," Kakashi said in a sly, nasty tone. "Didn't know a few nights of fucking meant _so much_ to you."

Ouch. Well, Iruka could give back just as bad. "They would have," he shot back, "if you were any good at it."

"Okay!" Raidō clapped his hands twice. "It's my birthday, so I'm going to ask you two to stop this foolishness."

Yamato said, "Wait, no. I _need_ to know more about this?"

"So do I!" Anko exclaimed, looking from Iruka to Kakashi in a feverish manner. " _You two?_ Really?"

Iruka pushed back from the table and stood up. "Yeah. We had sex a few times. It didn't mean anything. Happy birthday, Raidō. Sorry for ruining your night."

"Wait--" Raidō called, but Iruka was already out the door.

\---

Kakashi slowed as he approached the front door of his own apartment, his skin prickling with the sensation of familiar, uncloaked chakra. He paused and then shook his head, trotting the last few paces past the short shrubbery that the groundskeeper was always muttering over. Iruka leaned against the wall beside his door, one foot pressed flat against the thick wood.

Kakashi had his hands full of some packaged food left over from Raidō's party. If Iruka was going to attack him, then he'd need to toss the package away and he really, really didn't want to do that.

Iruka said, "Hey," and gave him a long look with those ridiculously pretty brown eyes. No one should be in casual possession of lashes that long, Kakashi opined. They really should be classified as a bloodline limit, or something. When they'd first had sex, they'd been arguing (over what, Kakashi had no idea now, but they argued a lot anyway), he'd been up in Iruka's face, practically snarling and Iruka had squinted at him like a pissed-off cat, eyelashes like dark fans, and all of a sudden, they'd been kissing.

Despite what they'd said at Raidō's party, it had been spectacular sex. Iruka, who seemed to know precisely which buttons to press in order to send Kakashi into a frothing rage, was also well aware of how to touch Kakashi and leave his head spinning. For his part, he had finally managed to find a way to whittle down Iruka's sharp words to soft, hitching moans. It got better every time they collided, even though they flung themselves out of each other's bed as soon as they were finished, escaping furtively and spending the rest of the time snarking in front of their friends.

"Hey," Kakashi said and inclined his head to his door. "Thanks for not trying to break in. I'm sure you had a great struggle against your natural criminal inclination."

"Your traps are a joke," Iruka scoffed. "You're not as awesome as you think you are, you know that?" He pressed his lips together and said, "That's not true. You have very, uh, effective traps."

Kakashi stared at him. "Are you trying to be _nice_ to me?"

"Yes, and it's causing me _actual pain_ ," Iruka said in a rush of air and then took a deep breath in. "But I'm trying, okay? I want to try."

"Oh." Kakashi felt his lips part and then he nodded. "Sure, okay. I'd...like to try too."

"And not just because of the whole _our-dicks-have-been-touching-a-lot-recently_ thing," Iruka rambled on, more in a grumble than anything else. "I mean, that's nice but is that really the only nice thing about us...wait." He stared at Kakashi. "You want to try too?"

"I'm getting old," Kakashi told him, recalling the chakra from his undisturbed traps and opening the door. "These days I get exhausted after arguing with you."

"It's because you don't train as much as you should," Iruka said as he followed, as scolding as ever but there's something hesitantly warm in it. "You depend on that eye of yours too much."

Kakashi kicked off his sandals. "Don't start. I have one Gai already, thanks."

"Kakashi," Iruka said, so seriously that Kakashi turned back to face him. "I think we should stop having sex for now."

"But it's the only thing I can stand about you," Kakashi told him. He's joking a little, and Iruka gives him a tiny smile.

"Yeah, but. I think...I think we can be good as friends." He was all earnest and Kakashi had an intense premonition that this was how Iruka would finally worm under his skin; this would be his real undoing. "We just have to learn."

Kakashi nodded. Besides, Iruka _had_ said 'for now'. "Okay. I'm a real good study. But I still need to get you back for dulling all the edges of my katana... _how_ did you even _do_ that?"

"As soon as I pay you back for filling my best pack with ice," Iruka said with a grin, "I'll teach you how."

\---

Shizune said, "It's an emergency," and the guardian ANBU let her in to where the Hokage was dozing on her desk. "Tsunade-sama, wake up."

"I'm awake," Tsunade mumbled to the crumpled scrolls under her face. "What."

"They're getting _civil_ ," Shizune said in a desperate voice. "Do you know what this means? With _those two_ joining forces?"

"Who? The hell are you talking about?"

"Kakashi and Iruka," Shizune said, barely managing to restrain herself from setting off a village-wide alarm and evacuating civilians to the hills. "They're... _friendly_."

"Fuck," Tsunade said meaningfully to the paperwork. "I'm done. Tell Naruto he can be Hokage now."

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #25: Kink meme (x): _“They go straight from the *ugh, it's you* stage to hot sex against the nearest available surface. Then they have to backtrack and see if they can actually be friends/compatible when not thinking with their dicks.”_ I don't think I followed the prompt closely, but I had some fun with it!


End file.
